<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Twenty Two:Family:Our little Princess(Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153418">Day Twenty Two:Family:Our little Princess(Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Yonji is a sweet dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:03:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonji comes home after work and Immediately goes with Gallate to go see Thier little one,and Yonji has a sweet moment with her making Galette's heart melt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Galette/Vinsmoke Yonji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Twenty Two:Family:Our little Princess(Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yonji came home late,his body aches from the work he completed earlier this day,Dropping his bag off,and his deep grey suit jacket onto the hanger,he walked into his living room,smiling softly as he Saw Galette,with a large hoodie on and shorts,her Burgendy hair pulled up.</p><p>"Hi hun"</p><p>She glanced over and smiled aslt Toni,who slowly made his way towards her and sat down,next to her.</p><p>"Hiya Yonji.."</p><p>"Is she asleep?"</p><p>Galette softly giggled and nodded, standing up and walking towards the room,Yonji following her.</p><p>Galette gently pushed open the door and walked into the room,which was painted a light grey,Walking over to the Dark Oak wood.</p><p>And swaddled up gently in a Light blue blanket was a Baby.</p><p>His little princess.</p><p>Galette picked the child uo gently,softly cradling them her close to her chest.</p><p>Yonji pouted gently,but gently wrapped his arms around Galette,placing his head gently onto her shoulder.</p><p>The child had Yonji's face from when he was younger,so the slightly cubby face,and Galette's hair colour from the few wisps they could see.</p><p>"Our little princess,she's so cute"</p><p>Galette smiled as Yonji kissed her shoulder and gently walked in front of them,smiling a goofy smile.</p><p>Galette knew what that smile ment,so as Yonji sat down,Galette placed her into his arms,which Yonji smiled brightly at,and gently stroked her cheek with the padding of his finger,keeping his finger nail from her.</p><p>"Aww...Your so gentle with her"</p><p>"She's our Princess..of course I'm gonna be gentle with her"</p><p>Hearing a small whine, Yonji's and Galette's eyes drifted to the small being in Yonji's arms,her eyes blinked open,showing off the bright blue eyes.</p><p>Galette's heart melted at the sweetness and How Yonji was acting.</p><p>He may be a goof,but he's such a sweet Dad</p><p>Galette kissed Yonji's cheek,before gently rubbing her Cheek softly,making the baby happily giggle</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>